Birthday Wishes
by Last of the Dragonkin
Summary: This is a one-shot for Ulrich and Yumi.


**SGR: Hiya ppls. Welcome to another SGR fanfic.**

**Odd: SGR does not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

**SGR: I hope you like this story. It's a one-shot UxY.**

~Birthday Wishes~

Yumi could have told you that her birthday was the best ever, but she would be lying. Nothing good came of the Japanese girl's special day.

"Take out your pencils, today is a surprise test," Mrs. Hertz said.

_You have to be kidding me! I haven't been able to study for weeks because of XANA!_ Yumi thought to herself depressingly. Reluctantly, she got out her pencil and braced herself.

~Later~

"That must have been the hardest test in the history of hard tests!" Yumi declared to William as they left the science building and started walking toward the cafeteria.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," William replied.

"It is if you haven't studied for weeks and you've been skipping classes for important reasons!"

"Why haven't you been studying?" William asked.

"You're one to talk! You never study!" Yumi managed to say through her chuckling at William's study question.

"Yeah, but you usually do."

"I've been busy, okay," Yumi stated, "My friends and I have important connections. Especially during these past few days." And it was true. XANA hadn't left the Lyoko Warriors alone for weeks.

~Meanwhile~

"I am so tired!" Odd declared.

"Hey, you think _**you're**_ tired?! I haven't been able to sleep ever since I lost my earplugs," Ulrich cried.

"What earplugs?" Odd asked.

Just then, Yumi sat down next to Jeremie who looked like he was about to fall out of the chair and sleep on the floor.

"This is so lame! We had a surprise test in Mrs. Hertz class and I haven't studying lately because of all those XANA attacks."

The only person who didn't look tired was Aelita. She was wide awake. This was probably due to the fact that every one of XANA's recent attacks involved the Scyphozoa trying to steal her memory.

Unfortunately for the warriors, they heard a familiar beeping noise coming from Jeremie's lap top.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yumi cried.

"You know, Yumi, you're the one who chose to follow us to the factory when we first met. If you hadn't, you'd have perfect grades!" Odd said, half jokingly, half serious.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT BAD GRADES!!!" Yumi yelled suddenly, "I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!!" With that, she stormed off.

"Nice Odd," Ulrich said sarcastically.

"W-what happened?" Jeremie said, waking from his nap at the noise of someone yelling.

"Yumi got mad at Odd and she stormed off." Aelita explained.

~Meanwhile~

_I wish I'd never met any of them! Now XANA will attack me even if I quit being a Lyoko Warrior!_ Yumi thought as she paced around the courtyard. _THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!_

"Yumi."

Yumi turned around to see Odd standing next to her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I said that. I was only kidding. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday."

Yumi stood up straight. Odd had actually remembered her birthday.

"I forgot to tell you this morning, but Happy Birthday."

He actually said Happy Birthday.

"You're not the one who ruined it! It was XANA! And that stupid surprise test!" Yumi cried. And she ran off. This time, to the factory.

"Nice going Odd. You made her cry again," Ulrich said, walking up to Odd.

"No I didn't!" Odd defended.

Ulrich ran after Yumi. When he saw her get inside the elevator at the factory, he quickly ran inside.

"Why are you here?" Yumi asked in that tone of voice where someone doesn't actually want you to be with them.

"I came to comfort you. I'm sorry about what Odd said. I'm sorry your birthday has been horrible. But it will get better," Ulrich said.

"How do you know whether it can get bett…" Yumi was cut off with a kiss. A kiss…

…from Ulrich. She stared at him wide-eyed until she finally decided to kiss back.

Just then, the elevator opened to reveal Jeremie, Aelita and Odd standing there. They stared at Yumi and Ulrich as they kissed. and Yumi and Ulrich didn't notice.

"Happy Birthday Yumi," Ulrich said.

**SGR: THE END!!! I'm not good at writing one-shots, but this is all I can think of. I'll probably do an OxA one-shot soon.**

**Odd: YAY!!**

**SGR: Please review! XD**


End file.
